Club 64
by Princess Toady
Summary: Ils voulaient être riches. Lorsqu'une annonce pour un jeu télévisé qui rapporterait deux cent mille pièces au gagnant fait apparition en ville, douze personnes sont séduites et se rendent au port de Toadville, lieu de départ de cette fameuse aventure. Que ne donneraient-elles pas pour sortir de cet enfer, désormais...
1. Réveil Douloureux

Club 64

Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady, elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée partiellement ou entièrement. Si vous souhaitez emprunter quelques éléments faites le, mais si un personnage vous plaît, parlez m'en à l'avance, je vous en serai reconnaissant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^.

1 : Réveil Douloureux

Un coup porté à la nuque.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Douze personnes occupaient cette étrange bâtisse dont elles ne connaissaient rien. Séparé par des barreaux d'acier semblant être contrôlés par un mécanisme électrique, le petit groupe d'inconnus était bien pris au dépourvu.

En observant leurs alentours, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient fait enfermer dans des geôles peu confortables et que cette plaisanterie était de mauvais goût. Effrayés, mais pourtant bien résolus à trouver ce qui clochait, les intéressés avaient commencé à converser et déjà ils entrevoyaient la raison de leur emprisonnement.

Chacun d'entre eux se rendait sur le port de Toadville le matin même, passant outre les barrières placées pour empêcher les curieux de déranger les ouvriers affairés à rénover les lieux. Leur but ? Rejoindre un hangar désaffecté afin de recevoir de plus amples informations sur un jeu télévisé auquel ils souhaitaient participer. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu battre des cils qu'ils avaient été assaillis par derrière. Et après ça, plus rien ne leur revenait.

« Et sinon, quelqu'un sait à quoi sert ce truc ? » demanda une petite Goomba rose portant un nœud papillon orange sur la tête. Elle dirigeait son regard vers un petit bracelet que l'on avait attaché à son pied.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! » rétorqua de manière brusque un homme qui devait friser l'obésité. Ses habits jaunes et sa salopette violette laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait de Wario, un avide chercheur de trésors et redoutable homme d'affaire.

Un individu de sexe féminin au joli petit minois jeta un regard noir sur le félon. « Ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à une petite ! » le réprimanda t-elle. Elle tourna son regard vers la jeune Goomba et lui adressa un sourire. « Je me prénomme Shokora et malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet engin. A première vue, on dirait une montre, mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer... » La jeune femme portait une courte robe rose et sophistiquée à laquelle était agrafée une cape plus foncée. Ses gants et bottes étaient sertis de pierres précieuses ainsi qu'assortis au reste de sa tenue. Quant au couvre-chef reposant sur ses cheveux d'une teinte rose saumon, il s'agissait une somptueuse tiare.

La Goomba hocha la tête en souriant, laissant dépasser une canine proéminente de sa bouche. « Moi c'est Goombaria. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de dévoiler vos noms comme ça ? On ne sait rien de nos ravisseurs, » leur rappela une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. L'une de ses mèches couvrait un globe oculaire azuré. Elle respirait la sérénité, la grâce, et la sagesse, sa longue robe turquoise apaisant davantage les esprits.

« Bah je vois pas pourquoi ! » répondit cette fois une toute petite étoile enjouée. « Après tout, ça fait sûrement partie du jeu, non ? Je suis Tincel, heureux de vous rencontrer ! »

Peu à peu, chacun des douze participants séquestrés dévoila davantage d'information sur sa personne, tout en faisant attention à ne donner que le strict minimum afin de ne pas mettre en danger leurs proches.

C'est ainsi que l'on apprit que la jeune femme à l'allure sereine s'appelait Harmonie.

Une abeille bien portante présentant tous les signes d'appartenance à la royauté souhaitait qu'on l'appelle Queen Bee, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques désobligeantes venant de Wario et d'un Yoshi.

Ce Yoshi se prénommait Boshi. Ses lunettes de soleil noires, ses bracelets à piques et son collier assorti n'inspiraiten pas confiance, mais les autres s'étaient gardés de lui faire des remarques à ce sujet.

Une autre fille à l'allure simiesque se présenta peu après sous le nom de Tiny Kong. Ses deux couettes lui donnaient un air enfantin, mais le reste de son corps ne suivait pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'une petite guenon, comme l'indiquait son collier d'argent.

En face de sa cage se trouvait un Lakitu qui avait perdu l'usage de son nuage suite à son agression. Se présentant d'abord sous le nom de Michael, puis de Spike, il avoua finalement que son nom était Lakilester.

Un imposant habitant de la tribu des Whomp, curieusement nommé après le nom de son espèce terrorisa pendant un instant les autres candidats, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il était piégé, lui aussi.

Une femme vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge fut la suivante à parler. Pauline avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés et pouvait être qualifiée de femme fatale. Son fard à paupières faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux clairs.

Une tortue volante à la carapace rouge conclut la ronde des présentations. Paratroopa le Paratroopa n'était pas doté d'un surnom très original, mais il avait un certain charme. Son air enjoué et optimiste plaisait à la majorité des participants.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai bien envie de jouer, moi ! » s'exclama Paratroopa en battant des ailes. « C'est vrai, je me suis inscrit pensant que je pourrais gagner jusqu'à deux cent mille pièces ! » Autour de lui, les autres candidats retrouvaient le sourire, celui de Wario étant le plus grand.

« Hé bien, si vous êtes tous d'accord, nous pouvons peut-être commencer le jeu... »

« Qui a dit ça ?! » s'affola le petit Tincel. Lakilester fut le premier à apercevoir l'écran de télévision accroché au plafond.

« Regardez là-haut ! »

L'organisateur du jeu, ou l'organisatrice, était vêtu(e) de noir et masquait sa voix, si bien que les douze prisonniers ne pouvaient l'identifier. Ils étaient circonspects, c'était tout de même peu ordinaire, les présentateurs n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être si mystérieux.

« Candidates, candidats, je suis heureux de vous retrouver sains et saufs et m'excuse de l'accueil brutal que nous vous avions réservé. Cela dit, tout jeu a ses mystères, et nous ne souhaitions pas que vous sachiez où nous vous avions amenés... » L'individu marqua une petite pause.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils en observant le présentateur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. « Se pourrait-il que...? »

« Est-ce que- » commença Paratroopa avant d'être interrompu par la personne masquée.

« Ce jeu, comme on vous l'a promis, permettra à la personne qui passera la ligne d'arrivée la première de gagner la somme de deux cent mille pièces. Tout au long de cette course, vous pourrez amasser des points, » continua le présentateur.

« Des points ? » se demanda Whomp en se grattant le menton.

« Gagner des points pourra vous donner des avantages à certains moments de votre aventure, donc essayez d'en obtenir un maximum... La première épreuve est très simple. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, mais vous êtes tous liés les uns aux autres par des chaînes. »

« Je me demandais ce qui me grattait le dos ! » sourit Queen Bee en se touchant l'omoplate.

« L'un d'entre vous verra son parcours dans le jeu s'arrêter dans quelques minutes. Vous devrez choisir qui continuera à jouer à vos côtés en vous reculant contre le mur, permettant à l'un d'entre vous d'atteindre facilement l'interrupteur se trouvant en face de vous. Une fois que vous appuyez sur ce bouton, vous serez libérez de vos chaînes et pourrez sortir de votre cellule. Trente secondes plus tard, une nouvelle personne pourra vous rejoindre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une personne, » expliqua le curieux personnage.

« Ça semble un peu cruel, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Goombaria.

« De plus, la personne laissée derrière vous devra rester dans sa cellule un certain nombre d'heures. »

« Ça ne sera pas moi ! » lança Tiny, comme si elle défiait les autres concurrents.

« Hé bien, je vous laisse discuter, bonne chance. » L'image de l'individu disparut de la télévision, et déjà, les candidats commençaient à paniquer. Perdre la possibilité de gagner deux cent mille pièces n'était déjà pas très alléchante, mais rester enfermé dans un espace si miteux les enchantaient encore moins.

« On devrait tirer à la courte paille, » proposa immédiatement Lakilester. Wario l'envoya paître.

« Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas besoin d'un jeu minable pour garder ma place ! »

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les candidats n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de considérer d'autres possibilités. Une lumière rouge réveilla leurs esprits engourdis. Aussitôt, quelques uns des individus de sexe masculin tentèrent d'utiliser la force brute afin de sortir de leur cellule, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité d'une certaine guenon.

Pour Tiny, ce n'était qu'une question de réflexe. Ayant entendu les paroles de l'organisateur, elle s'était positionnée juste à côté de la machine alors que la majorité des participants se trouvait davantage vers l'intérieur des cellules.

« Et un ticket pour le monde extérieur ! » minauda Tiny en regardant le reste de sa compétition.

En voyant la technique de Tiny, la majeure partie des candidats décida de forcer le passage vers l'interrupteur. Harmonie en avait décidé autrement.

« Inutile d'essayer de sortir maintenant, je n'ai aucune chance face aux autres, » chuchota t-elle. Pour éviter de se faire mal, elle se colla contre le mur opposé.

« J'pense que vous devriez nous laisser passer, Whomp et moi ! On est beaucoup plus forts que vous ! » se vanta Wario en tirant ses chaînes en avant sous le regard réprobateur des autres.

« Whomp est d'accord ! » mugit le colosse de pierre. Pauline, Shokora, Boshi, Lakilester, Goombaria, Queen Bee, Paratroopa et Tincel tentaient une percée de toutes leurs forces mais en vain, les deux hommes étaient bien trop musclés. Une lumière rouge apparut sur chacun des mécanisme et Wario appuya dessus le premier.

« Haha, le grand Wario n'a fait qu'une bouchée de cet obstacle ! »

Tiny lui lança un regard plein de dédain avant de se tourner vers les autres. Trente secondes plus tard et Whomp était libre, lui aussi. Wario hocha la tête tout en croisant les bras.

« Et si on votait pour la prochaine personne ? » questionna Goombaria de manière candide. Lakilester leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas question ! Je sais que je peux battre la majeure partie d'entre vous de toute manière, » déclara t-il froidement.

« Tu me dégoûtes, » cracha Pauline.

« Ah ouais ? Ben dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas ta place à la petite ? » rétorqua Lakilester. Il adopta un air triomphant lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de la demoiselle. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça parle beaucoup pour pas grand chose. » Pauline serra les poings.

« Oh ! C'est rouge ! C'est rouge ! » glapit la reine des abeilles. Boshi allait presser le bouton lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière de manière vive. Les poids plumes comme Tincel et Goombaria heurtèrent le mur tandis que Shokora et Pauline faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Queen Bee se dandina vers le mécanisme et appuya sur le bouton, surprenant les autres joueurs. « Enfin libre ! » gloussa t-elle.

« Aïe... » gémit Tincel, peinant à se relever. Goombaria était elle aussi bien amochée. Les emprisonnés commençaient à fatiguer, à l'exception d'Harmonie qui en avait profité pour s'asseoir.

« Hé, mère Térésa, tu comptes rester ici toute ta vie ? » questionna Wario. La princesse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Whomp compta le nombre de personnes qu'il restait dans les cages. « Encore sept places... »

« Six maintenant ! » s'écria Boshi en enlevant les chaînes qui l'entravaient.

« Ça va sûrement se jouer entre les deux gosses, » réalisa Tiny. « A moins qu'Harmonie ne décide de rester là... »

Complètement revigorée, la princesse se leva subitement et courut jusqu'à l'interrupteur, malgré sa longue robe. Les autres tentèrent de lutter mais emportée dans son élan, la nourrice des Luma parvint à atteindre l'autre bout et à se défaire de ses liens. Lors du round suivant, elle fut rejointe par Lakilester.

« Ouais, je pense que c'est Tincel qui va y rester. Dommage pour lui, mais je le trouvais un peu jeune de toute manière pour participer à ce jeu, » fit Lakilester.

« Désolé, vraiment, » s'excusa Paratroopa en déliant ses chaînes. « Mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à rester ici. » Tincel et Goombaria lui lancèrent un regard compatissant alors que les deux autres femmes étaient prêtes à suivre son exemple.

Par la suite, Shokora se libéra de sa cellule mais ne dit rien. Elle porta un regard grave vers Goombaria et Tincel.

Possédant plus de force que les deux enfants, Pauline sortit de sa cellule, croisant les bras. « Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, » murmura t-elle dans un soupire.

« Plus qu'une place ! On va enfin pouvoir faire autre chose ! » s'exclama Tiny sans aucune considération pour les deux plus jeunes candidats.

Goombaria se mit à redoubler d'efforts pour atteindre l'interrupteur mais Tincel ne renonçait pas non plus même s'il perdait un peu de terrain. Le jeune habitant d'Havre Etoile ferma les yeux et se concentra. Alors que Goombaria s'approchait dangereusement du mécanisme, Tincel tenta le tout pour le tout et donna une vive impulsion sur sa chaîne, ce qui fit trébucher la Goomba. Elle tenta de se remettre sur pied, mais l'étoile était déjà arrivée à l'interrupteur et était libre.

« Non ! » fit t-elle en s'étranglant. Tincel était peiné, mais soulagé en même temps.

« Bon, Goombaria a perdu, on fait quoi maintenant ? » Alors que Boshi s'apprêtait à répondre à Lakilester, un bruit statique se fit entendre et la voix de leur présentateur retentit.

« C'est fort malheureux, mais l'un d'entre vous a perdu cette épreuve. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. » Harmonie fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, quelque chose la tracassait définitivement. « Enfin, je me dois de vous dire que votre premier indice se trouve quelque part dans le port de Toadville. »

« Cool ! Partons tout de suite dans ce cas ! » sourit Wario en se frottant les mains.

« Mais, je me dois aussi de vous prévenir, les apparences sont trompeuses dans ce jeu... »

Shokora demanda plus d'informations à sa manière. « Plaît-il ? »

« Avec deux cent mille pièces à la clé de ce jeu, vous deviez vous douter que tout ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu. Prenez vos bracelets, par exemple. » Les joueurs regardèrent leur bracelet et commencèrent à changer sa fonction en appuyant sur les boutons. « Ce bracelet peut vous servir de montre, ou vous indiquer combien de temps il vous reste pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Il peut vous permettre de communiquer entre vous, d'accéder à une carte des lieux, et surtout, il peut recevoir des instructions venant de ma personne. Je vous conseille d'augmenter le son si ça arrive, histoire de ne pas en perdre une miette. »

« Hé, sympa ! Ça nous permet même de voir notre rythme cardiaque ! » s'enthousiasma Paratroopa.

« Oh, et vous ne pouvez pas enlever ce bracelet. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit Pauline en tentant de faire le contraire de ce que lui disait l'organisateur.

« Et bien, vous devriez savoir que chaque choix dans la vie apporte son lot de conséquences, pas vrai ? Deux cent mille pièces peuvent changer une vie...à condition de survivre jusqu'à la fin de ce jeu. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! » Les yeux de Goombaria devenaient humides, dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?

« C'est une blague ? » beugla Whomp. « Whomp n'aime pas ça du tout ! » L'incompréhension régnait au sein du petit groupe.

« Chacun de vos bracelets contient une bombe qui sautera si vous n'atteignez pas l'arrivée dans soixante-quatre heures. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de les désactiver et c'est d'arriver à la fin de ce jeu. »

Chacun des joueurs tenta d'enlever son bracelet, sans succès. Boshi se griffa même en essayant d'enlever le sien. Le petit accessoire semblait s'être figé sur leur peau, et les participants n'arrivaient pas à trouver un moyen simple de les enlever. Le présentateur esquissa un sourire narquois, ayant pris le temps d'anticiper la réaction générale, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

« Je vous déconseille aussi de parler de cet aspect caché à quiconque, ce serait très idiot de tenter de tout raconter à la police lorsque l'on sait qu'un simple boum du détonateur peut vous ôter la vie. Franchissez la ligne d'arrivée et vous serez tirés d'affaire, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux coopérer pour survivre à ce jeu, ne pensez-vous pas ? Mais d'un autre côté, votre avarice aura t-elle raison de votre éthique ? Seul le premier arrivé remportera le grand prix... »

« Le bâtard ! » vociféra Lakilester.

« Comment peut-on être cruel à ce point ?! » s'énerva Queen Bee, d'habitude si joyeuse.

« Ne traînez pas en route, chaque seconde est précieuse dans ce jeu, et vous n'êtes pas non plus obligés de vous arrêter à chaque indice, mais n'oubliez pas que si vous amassez le plus de points possibles, vous augmentez vos chances de survie... Vous avez soixante-quatre heures, bonne chance dans le Jeu Dangereux... »

Tout à coup, un petit jingle s'échappa de la montre de Tiny qui eut un petit sursaut. Son compteur était passé à un.

« Tiny, tu es arrivée à sortir de ta prison la première, et les premiers sont toujours félicités, ou presque... Dans tous les cas, tu remportes ce premier point. Goombaria, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, tu étais la moins bonne lors de cette épreuve et doit en payer le prix, c'est dommage. Tout comme les autres, il ne te reste que soixante-quatre heures à vivre si tu n'atteins pas la ligne d'arrivée. Au revoir... »

La jeune Goomba fondit en larmes alors que les joueurs l'observèrent, choqués d'apprendre une telle chose. Tincel en particulier ne put se contenir et dut quitter la bâtisse, accompagné de Paratroopa qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

« Je reste un peu avec lui, » dit la tortue volante, un sourire forcé sur le visage, alors qu'il quittait l'endroit lugubre.

Pauline était sidérée, tout comme les autres. « La vie est trop précieuse pour qu'on joue avec ! J'espère que ce n'est qu'une énorme blague ! Oui c'est ça, dites-moi que je rêve... »

« Ça m'a l'air bien vrai, malheureusement, » nota Harmonie. « On aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'était pas net... »

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'inscrire à ce jeu ! » pleurnicha Goombaria. « Maman avait raison, j'aurais dû l'écouter ! » Certains joueurs eurent le cœur brisé en entendant ces paroles. Goombaria n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle n'avait aucun chance de s'en sortir et ils le savaient très bien.

Finalement, Tiny brisa le silence. « Oui bon désolée, mais je vais pas rester là cent sept ans ! C'est dommage pour elle et tout, mais on a encore une chance de s'en tirer nous ! Je vais pas attendre que les soixante-quatre heures se passent pour bouger ! » Elle courut en direction des escaliers escarpés sans un regard derrière elle. Lakilester la suivit sur le champ.

« Désolé, je pars avec elle. Tiny a complètement raison, et je vous conseille de débarrasser le plancher vite fait si vous ne voulez pas vous transformer en bouillie. »

Pauline mit les mains sur les hanches. « Tu peux te les foutre là où je pense, tes conseils. Barre-toi, sale égoïste ! » Lakilester répondit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Shokora se déplaça vers la cellule de Goombaria et lui fit signe de s'approcher. « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Tu te souviens, l'organisateur a dit qu'on pourrait s'en sortir si l'on coopérait... Il y a forcément un moyen de te sortir de là. »

« Tu penses ? » répondit la petite, pleine d'espoir.

« J'en suis convaincue, » sourit la noble. Se tournant vers les autres, elle leur posa une simple question. « Vous pouvez m'aider à chercher s'il vous plaît ? Au moins une heure s'il vous plaît. »

« Whomp est d'accord ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans une glace si je partais maintenant, » approuva Harmonie. « Et puis, j'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose dans ce bâtiment... » Wario lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« On pourrait savoir quoi ? » La princesse du cosmos l'ignora.

« Personnellement, je veux bien vous venir en aide ! » s'illumina Queen Bee. « Pauline ? Wario ? Boshi ? Un petit coup de main ? »

Boshi refusa. « J'aurais dit oui si j'avais pensé que j'aurais pu être utile, mais vous m'avez l'air déjà assez nombreux, donc je préfère pas rester ici. Et comme Harmonie, j'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose, mais pas dans ce bâtiment. J'espère qu'on se reverra et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me contacter au besoin. Quelqu'un enregistre ma fréquence ? »

Les autres lui lancèrent des regards ahuris. Incrédule, le Yoshi prit le temps d'expliquer aux personnes présentes les différentes fonctions du bracelet, fonctions qu'il avait découvertes lorsqu'il attendait dans sa cellule.

« Bon, n'oubliez pas, contactez-moi quand vous voulez. » Et avec ça, il suivit le chemin qu'avaient emprunté quatre de ses compagnons.

Il ne restait plus que Wario. Tiraillé entre son envie de partir à l'aventure et les regards implorants posés sur sa personne, il ne savait que faire. Le gros bonhomme décida de s'asseoir sur un tonneau, réfléchissant sa décision.

« Bon, vous avez déjà Whomp, alors je pense que je vais me casser aussi. C'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de toute la force du monde pour la faire sortir de toute façon. » Wario prit congé de ses camarades et s'éclipsa vers le chemin de la fortune.


	2. Début du Jeu

2 : Début du Jeu

L'habitant d'Havre Etoile et son compagnon, le loyal Paratroopa, s'étaient enfui du bâtiment duquel ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. D'abord aveuglés par la lumière du jour, les deux garçons durent se protéger les yeux et s'adapter à leur environnement.

Tincel tremblait encore de toute son âme et regarder son bracelet le faisait tressaillir. Paratroopa n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, il n'était certes pas aussi émotif que son jeune ami, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que porter une bombe au poignet était rassurant.

« Allez, ça va aller. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir si on atteint la ligne d'arrivée, » réconforta la tortue volante en tapotant le dos de l'étoile, pour la consoler. Paratroopa battit des ailes et se percha sur un amas de caisses afin de déterminer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Attristé mais curieux, Tincel le rejoignit et laissa s'échapper un petit cri de stupeur. « Mais... C'est le port de Toadville ! »

« Vraiment ? Ils se seraient donnés tant de mal juste pour nous déplacer vers un autre building...? »

L'esprit tourné vers autre chose que son infortune, le futur esprit étoile s'enfonça dans le port, suivi de près par son nouvel allié. « A mon avis... Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes dans un port, » expliqua le jeune plein de ressources, « on va sûrement devoir prendre un bateau pour aller quelque part. »

Surpris par la vivacité d'esprit de son collègue, Paratroopa pencha la tête sur le côté. « Oui, mais sans destination, ça sera un peu compliqué. »

« Mais le monsieur nous a dit qu'un indice se trouvait dans le port. Si on le trouvait, on saurait où partir... »

« Okay ! Je vais inspecter les environs ! » s'exclama Paratroopa en prenant son envol. Pendant ce temps, Tincel avançait de plus en plus vers les quais. Sur le dock se trouvaient un labyrinthe de caisses et Tincel pensait que ce serait un bon endroit pour cacher un indice. Il s'y dirigeait lorsque Paratroopa repéra quelque chose.

« Il y a des trucs dans l'eau ! » pointa t-il du doigt en se posant au sol. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fut rejoint par Tiny puis Lakilester. Tincel vit les nouveaux arrivants et leur fit un petit signe, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas et approchèrent de l'endroit que Paratroopa désignait du bout de son index.

« Hey. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » questionna la guenon en observant les alentours. « Huh, quatre bateaux seulement...? »

« Mais douze bouteilles dans l'eau ! » sourit Tincel, « et nous sommes douze. » Lakilester haussa les épaules.

« Je vois pas trop à quoi sert la douzième bouteille, c'est comme si on était onze, maintenant. » Tincel lui lança un regard noir le rendant aussi intimidant qu'un chiot quémandant de la nourriture.

Tiny fit une moue désapprobatrice. « Bon alors, quelqu'un va chercher l'une de ces bouteilles ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas demander à une dame de s'en charger, si ? »

« Je vais pas me risquer à faire trempette ! Qui sait quels pièges ce sadique a confectionnés...? » contra Lakilester. Paratroopa leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelques mots à voix basse.

« Que de la gueule... »

Finalement, Tiny localisa une branche d'arbre. Attirant l'attention de ses compagnons, elle leur fit signe et s'approcha de l'eau, bâton à la main. « Je vais essayer d'en faire venir une vers nous ! Mais il faut que l'un d'entre vous s'occupe de la prendre, je suis pas assez grande pour ça. »

Elle réussit à ramener une bouteille vers elle puis laissa le soin à Paratroopa de se charger de la tâche inconvenante. La tortue volante s'exécuta puis sortit le message caché dans la bouteille afin de le lire à voix haute. Les autres tendaient l'oreille dans sa direction, attendant impatiemment qu'il se charge de la lecture.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » débuta le Paratroopa en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. « Un Archipel Ensoleillé, le Fils du Roi vous honorerez. » Confus, le Paratroopa se tourna vers ses trois autres compagnons. « Vous avez une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? »

Tiny haussa les épaules en jetant un regard désinvolte sur le bout de papier que tenait Paratroopa. « Aucune idée. Pas que ça ait trop d'importance, prenons un bateau et fichons le camp. J'ai pas particulièrement envie de découvrir quels autres pièges ce psychopathe aurait pu laisser derrière lui. » Comme pour affirmer sa position sur le sujet, la guenon sauta à bord d'un des bateaux amarrés au quai.

Lakilester la rejoignit assez rapidement. « Elle a raison, on ferait mieux de se barrer le plus vite possible ! » confirma t-il. Paratroopa et Tincel se tâtaient, mais finalement la tortue poussa la petite étoile à monter à bord du même véhicule que les deux autres.

« On pourra leur fausser compagnie quand on voudra, » chuchota Paratroopa, affichant un sourire à l'adresse de Tiny et Lakilester en même temps.

Tincel acquiesça, sans un mot, mais alors que Lakilester démarrait le bateau, il ne put s'empêcher d'oser un regard en direction de ce qui aurait pu être sa prison pour l'éternité. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il sécha quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de son œil et fixa l'horizon, bien décidé à en découdre.

…

Peu de temps après le départ des quatre téméraires, Boshi émergea du bâtiment où il avait été fait prisonnier. Il scanna l'horizon afin de déterminer si le groupe composé de Tiny, Lakilester, Tincel et Paratroopa était encore présent sur les lieux, sans succès. Boshi soupira et avança un peu plus sur le bord des quais et commença à regarder le bâtiment où il avait été fait prisonnier.

« Le Club 64 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans cette histoire ? » Boshi fronça les sourcils et rétrécit la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le bar. Avant même de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Boshi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas rond.

La porte en bois de chêne portait des traces d'assaut près de la poignée, et cette dernière était rayée par endroits. Boshi fut soudain prit de sueurs. Doucement et calmement, il jeta un regard au nouveau gadget dont il se serait bien passé. Tournant la molette pour afficher l'écran qui lui donnerait l'heure, le dinosaure bleu foncé constata qu'il n'était que cinq heures et demie du matin et que le bar n'aurait pas dû être ouvert à cette heure là. Cependant, les faits étaient concrets, et la porte entrebâillée. Boshi frissonna un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne remarquant pas deux petits yeux malicieux suivre son petit manège. Leur possesseur ? Un individu agenouillé dans un fourré, dont l'embonpoint n'avait d'égal que son égo.

« Mon dieu, cette odeur... C'est du sang? » Boshi blêmit, à peine entré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il tenta quelques pas à l'intérieur du bar et stoppa instamment lors qu'il marcha sur quelque chose de solide. Tâtant le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur pour y voir plus clair, Boshi fit un pas de plus et sentit sa chaussure s'enfoncer dans un liquide. Peu de temps après, il parvint à appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

« Non... C'est pas possible... »

Harry, le tenancier du bar était affalé par terre, une mare de liquide vermeil entourant sa pose disgracieuse. Boshi n'eut que peu de peine à trouver l'origine de l'écoulement : trois trous décoraient la tête du barman, tandis que cinq étaient parsemés sur le reste de son corps. S'il en croyait son expertise dans le domaine, Boshi pouvait constater que le pauvre homme avait été abattu à bout portant.

Boshi tressaillit légèrement... Un vent de mauvais augure se faisait sentir alors qu'il vérifiait le reste de la pièce. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant lorsqu'il vit la belle Chanterelle, la Diva qui animait ces lieux, morte. Apparemment, le criminel n'avait pas pris le temps de décharger toutes ses munitions sur la pauvre demoiselle, une seule balle avait suffit à lui ôter la vie.

Deux autres clients avaient été défaits de l'autre côté du bâtiment, mais Boshi ne prit pas la peine de les inspecter, il en avait vu assez. Titubant hors du Club 64, il courut vers les bateaux et remarqua les bouteilles situées dans l'eau. Sautant à bord d'une embarcation, il s'approcha du bord et repêcha l'un des containers en verre puis lut le message situé à l'intérieur. Comprenant aussitôt, Boshi démarra le petit bateau blanc, bien déterminé à mettre fin à cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

« Ça va pas être facile, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller... »

Wario regarda le dinosaure s'en aller d'un suspicieux et entra à son tour par la porte d'entrée du Club 64. Il reclaqua la porte aussitôt et s'assit un peu plus loin, fixant alternativement la mer qui s'étendait devant lui, le macabre Club 64 et la sortie du sous-terrain dans lequel il avait été enfermé.

…

Dans le sous-sol, Shokora tentait bien que mal de réconforter la petite Goomba emprisonnée de sa geôle, tandis que Whomp et Harmonie s'activaient près d'un mécanisme leur paraissant plutôt étrange. Il s'agissait d'un levier de fer au manche rouge qui avait dû se dégrader avant le temps, car la princesse du cosmos n'arrivait pas du tout à le faire bouger.

« Ugh ! » cria Harmonie dans un râle, alertant Whomp, Pauline et Queen Bee, restés avec elle à la recherche d'indices pour libérer Goombaria. « Je n'arrive pas à l'enclencher ! » murmura t-elle, dépitée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. A côté d'elle, Whomp hocha la tête.

« Whomp va t'aider ! » mugit le géant de pierre en balançant son poids contre le levier. Contre toute attente, sa technique fonctionna et dévoila un second passage sous-terrain que Pauline s'empressa d'emprunter, suivie de Whomp et d'Harmonie. La reine des abeilles avait choisi de rester derrière, un curieux dépliant ayant attiré son attention.

La grosse abeille voleta en direction du papier qu'elle ouvrit instamment. « Ah ! » lâcha t-elle avec dédain. « C'est encore l'une de ces maudites affiches qu'ils avaient placardé un peu partout en ville dans l'espoir de nous subjuguer ! » Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche puis entreprit de lire le dépliant. « 'Venez participer à un nouveau jeu sensationnel afin de découvrir votre côté d'aventurier sauvage. Deux cent mille pièces sont à la clé ! Faites vite, seules onze place sont disponibles', » récita Queen Bee en tenant de plus en plus fermement le dépliant. « C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! » Dans sa rage, elle déchira le dépliant.

Une fois calmée, l'abeille descendit les escaliers cachés afin d'accéder au second sous-sol où ses trois autres camarades s'affairaient.

« Ça doit faire des lustres que cet endroit n'a pas été nettoyé, » maugréa Pauline entre deux éternuements. « Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Le levier devait être bien rouillé. »

Whomp leva un sourcil, marquant sa désapprobation. « Whomp pense pas. Whomp voit des traces fraiches au sol. »

Pauline le regarda un moment en levant un sourcil bien taillé plus regarda l'endroit que pointait du doigt le géant. « Mais... C'est que tu as raison ! » s'exclama t-elle avec joie. « C'est génial ! »

Harmonie rejoignit ses compagnons d'infortune après avoir reposé le pied de biche qu'elle avait en main. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu sembles heureuse, Pauline ? » questionna la princesse en tenant son coude gauche.

« Si quelqu'un est passé ici il y a peu, mais que le levier était bloqué, ça veut dire qu'il y a probablement un passage pour accéder à cette pièce, » expliqua la demoiselle vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge. « Et s'il y a un passage secret pour accéder à cette pièce... » Pauline marqua une pause, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à terminer sa phrase.

« Tu penses qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres qui pourraient libérer Goombaria ? » s'enthousiasma Queen Bee, arrivant à son tour sur de la commotion. « Allons-y ! Il est de notre devoir de sauver la petite ! »

Aussitôt dit, les quatre compères se hâtèrent de faire part de leurs trouvailles à Shokora et Goombaria qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

…

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, l'homme à la salopette violette erra un moment sur les quais de Toadville. Il aperçut une petite entrée presque dissimulée par les nombreuses caisses qui étaient empilées, tout près de l'endroit où se situaient les deux bateaux restants.

« On dirait une sorte de passage créé exprès, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter à haute voix le riche homme portant une casquette jaune. Tenté par la curiosité, Wario poussa quelques caisses encombrantes sur le côté sans aucun problème, vu sa musculature imposante, et aperçut une note attachée à une caisse. Le téméraire Wario s'en approcha afin de lire ce qu'elle indiquait.

_Cher joueur, _

_Il est désormais temps de faire un choix. Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, dans ce jeu, aucune décision n'est facile à prendre, toutes ayant leur lot d'avantages et d'inconvénients. Si vous souhaitez obtenir un point supplémentaire, rien de plus simple. _

_Devant vous se trouve une boîte rouge. Ouvrez la et vous découvrirez quelque chose d'assez intéressant à l'intérieur..._

Le président directeur général de la Wario Ware Inc localisa avec aise la boîte dont parlait la lettre. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison, le musclé ouvrit la boîte. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec stupeur. « Oh putain ! » jura Wario. « Une bombe, mais ce jeu est malade ?! »

Wario lâcha le mécanisme et reprit sa lecture.

_Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné, à l'intérieur se trouve une bombe. Dix fils d'une couleur différente chacun devraient aussi être visibles. L'un d'entre eux sert de détonateur à la bombe. Si vous le coupez, le Club 64 explosera. Si vous coupez l'un des autres fils, rien ne se passera._

_Vous l'aurez compris, si vous voulez ajouter un point voire plus à votre compteur, il vous faudra couper des fils avec la pince qui devrait être coincée sous la caisse de gauche. Bonne chance._

L'obèse regarda la bombe puis la pince. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois avant de s'emparer de la pince. Il s'approcha de la bombe puis tira sa moustache... Allait-il céder à la tentation ?


	3. Morcèlement

3 : Morcèlement

Scrutant l'appareil explosif de ses petits yeux perçants, Wario en approcha sa pince puis s'arrêta subitement. Il tenta un regard en direction du Club 64 puis fit un signe négatif de tête, en reposant la bombe. Wario n'allait pas attenter à la vie de six personnes pour un misérable point, il avait bien trop d'honneur pour ça.

« Va te faire foutre ! » mugit-il en jetant la pince au loin. « Tch, jeu à la con. » Il reprit ses esprits puis entreprit de jeter la note qu'il avait trouvée. Après cela, il dissimula de son mieux la bombe et s'arrangea pour que l'espace ouvert menant au labyrinthe de containers ne soit plus visible en poussant une large caisse devant l'entrée.

Satisfait de son travail, l'antipathique personnage se frotta les mains, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ce sourire fit place à une expression grave et sérieuse après quelques secondes, et l'homme vêtu de jaune ainsi que de violet retourna au sous-sol du Club 64 en empruntant les escaliers situés derrière le bâtiment.

En entrant, il fut surpris de voir un petit rassemblement près de la cellule de Goombaria. Harmonie fut la première à apercevoir l'homme quelque peu bourru. « Tiens, Wario...? » La princesse du cosmos fut tellement surprise de le voir revenir qu'elle porta la main à sa bouche. « Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps, » termina t-elle en le dévisageant du regard, le front plissé.

Wario ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la ferma immédiatement, comme s'il avait jugé bon de ne pas parler à voix haute. Finalement, il opta pour une tournure différente. « Disons que j'me suis heurté à pas mal de difficultés, » répondit-il vaguement. Harmonie semblait suspicieuse, mais ne pressa pas le point.

« Comment va t-on faire ? » s'éleva la voix cristalline de Shokora, agenouillée au pied de la cellule. « Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun passage secret qui pourrait la faire sortir d'ici ? » Elle se redressa afin de regarder les autres dans les yeux.

« Whomp a inspecté millimètre par millimètre ! » affirma le colosse à la voix grave. « Whomp a rien trouvé. »

Pauline soupira tout en se massant les tempes. « On a fouillé chaque coin et recoin du sous-sol, mais... » La jeune femme à la robe rouge détournant le regard, les autres avaient compris, il n'y avait pas d'issue pour la petite Goomba. « Je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment un moyen de la faire sortir, » avoua t-elle.

« Je veux pas mourir ! » pleurnicha Goombaria, au bout du rouleau. Elle était recroquevillée contre le mur de sa cellule, les larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux.

Queen Bee semblait inquiète. « Et ça fait déjà une heure et demie que le jeu a commencé, » remarqua t-elle doucement.

« Vraiment ? » questionna une Pauline très surprise. Elle reçut pour réponse un hochement de la tête positif de la part de la reine des abeilles.

« Le jeu a commencé aux environs de cinq heures du matin, » expliqua sa majesté. « Et comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos montres, il est plus de six heures trente passées. Il faudra faire attention à notre temps dans ce jeu. Soixante-quatre heures sont vite écoulées, » souffla t-elle.

« Bon, écoutez... » Shokora marqua une pause avant de replacer sa tiare sur sa tête. « Si ce que Queen Bee a dit est vrai, ça fait plus d'une heure que vous m'aidez à trouver une solution à ce dilemme... Vous avez honoré votre part du marché, vous pouvez partir, » déglutit la jeune femme avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Mais il y a forcément un moyen de la faire sortir d'ici ! » s'emportant Pauline en croisant les bras. « Je refuse de partir avant qu'elle- » Elle fut subitement interrompue par quelqu'un.

« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit : et s'il n'y a pas d'issue pour la môme ? » reprit Wario avec un ton condescendant. « Tu vas vraiment rester ici les bras ballants en attendant la mort ? » C'était une vraie question, Wario était sincère.

Harmonie soupira. « Je suis désolée, mais il serait stupide de rester ici pour rien. »

Le visage de Queen Bee s'illumina. « Oh, je sais ! On pourrait alerter des gens et les aider à la faire sortir d'ici ! N'est-ce pas une idée grandiose ? »

Whomp s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et se posa contre un mur. « Whomp le déconseille fortement. » Queen Bee lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation, mais ce fut Harmonie qui lui répondit.

« Si jamais on avait recours à une aide extérieure, les autorités se demanderaient forcément comment Goombaria est arrivée ici. Elles se demanderaient aussi ce que l'on faisait ici alors que la route est barrée et remarqueraient sûrement bien assez tôt une caractéristique qui nous lie tous, » expliqua la princesse du cosmos en brandissant un poing levé. « Ces bracelets contiennent chacun une bombe qui explosera si l'on ne respecte pas les règles du jeu. Le jeu sera bel et bien terminé si l'on décide de demander de l'aide. »

Pauline fit la moue. « Donc notre seule option, c'est de partir... » Whomp hocha la tête.

« Whomp suggère de partir maintenant, les bracelets serviront à communiquer, » dit-il d'un ton assuré.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision pour tout le monde, » sourit tristement Shokora. « J'espère qu'on se reverra plus tard. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

Goombaria renifla bruyamment. « Tu sais, tu peux me laisser là. Sauve toi tant que tu peux, » conseilla t-elle à Shokora, déprimée. « Il vaut mieux qu'au moins une de nous deux s'en sorte... »

« Allons, allons. J'ai promis de rester ici, alors je le ferai. » Shokora fit signe aux autres, comme pour les encourager à partir.

« Si jamais nous trouvons quelque chose, ou si vous ne savez pas où aller, on se contacte, d'accord ? » Ce n'était pas une option, mais bien un ordre qu'Harmonie leur donnait. « A bientôt, j'espère, » dit la princesse du cosmos avant de se diriger en direction de la sortie. Elle fut rapidement suivie de Queen Bee, Pauline et Whomp.

« Au fait ! » cria Wario pour attirer leur attention. « Pour savoir où aller, essayez de prendre une bouteille qui flotte dans l'eau. J'ai vu Boshi faire ça avant qu'il ne s'en aille. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Pauline s'exclama avec stupeur.

« Nah, » refusa son interlocuteur. « On aura bien besoin du grand Wario ici, pour faire sortir Goombaria. » Shokora le regarda, surprise mais heureuse.

Harmonie leva un sourcil. « Si tu le dis... Je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi... » Wario cessa de sourire, remémoré des horreurs qu'il avait vues peu de temps auparavant. « ...mais je suppose que je vais te faire confiance, » termina t-elle. Elle partit, accompagnée des trois autres, laissant Wario, Shokora et Goombaria seuls dans le sous-sol du Club 64.

Wario retroussa ses manches. « C'est parti ! On a du pain sur la planche ! » Goombaria l'observa, son regard s'éclairant d'un nouvel espoir, tandis que Shokora esquissa un léger sourire, son cœur s'emballant légèrement.

…

« Whomp est content de voir la lumière du jour ! » s'écria le géant en s'étirant. Il fit quelques pas vers le port et remarqua que seuls deux bateaux étaient à quai. « Whomp suppose qu'il faut qu'on prenne l'un des deux ? »

Queen Bee tira sur sa cape. « Hé bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas trop le choix ! » Elle précéda ses compagnons en volant en direction des bateaux et aperçut les bouteilles dont Wario avait parlé. « Oh regardez ! Il en reste dix ! » L'imprudente s'en approcha et Harmonie ne put s'empêcher de la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Queen Bee, non ! » cria t-elle à l'égard de la créature, mais c'était trop tard. L'abeille retournait déjà sur la berge en possession d'une des bouteilles.

« Quel est le problème ? » s'enquit la reine des abeilles, une expression de confusion sur le visage. « Wario avait bien dit de prendre une bouteille pour connaître notre prochaine destination, non ? »

Harmonie acquiesça. « Oui, mais là n'était pas le problème. Et si l'eau avait été infestée de piranhas ? Qui sait quelles sortes de pièges nous attendent au cours de ce 'jeu' ? »

Ce fut au tour de Pauline de regarder la nourrice avec incrédulité. « Oh Harmonie, » rit-elle de bon cœur. « Tu ne serais pas un peu paranoïaque par hasard ? S'il y avait des piranhas dans le port de Toadville, les autorités en auraient déjà été informées, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Peut-être, mais prudence est mère de sûreté, » continua Harmonie, citant un proverbe bien connu de tous.

Whomp embarqua à bord d'un des petits navires et fit signe aux trois filles de le rejoindre. « Whomp pense qu'il faudrait penser à partir. »

Queen Bee était toute excitée alors qu'elle déroulait le petit parchemin dissimulé à l'intérieur de la bouteille. Elle entreprit de le lire à haute voix. « Un Archipel Ensoleillé, le Fils du Roi vous honorerez. » Whomp se gratta la tête.

« Whomp ne voit pas ce que ça veut dire, » avoua t-il avec honnêteté.

« Cap sur l'Île Delfino, » ordonna Harmonie. « Un archipel composé d'île ensoleillé nous pointe vers sa direction, et le fils du roi peut aussi être appelé un 'dauphin', » expliqua t-elle aux autres.

Sans broncher, les quatre prirent position sur l'engin et partirent vers l'Île Delfino, dans l'espoir de sauver leur vie le plus vite possible.

…

Le premier groupe étant parti du port de Toadville, composé de Lakilester, Tincel, Tiny Kong et Paratroopa voguait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures.

Tiny regarda sa montre avec ennui. « Il est bientôt huit heures du matin, » constata t-elle. « J'espère que ce jeu n'est pas qu'une mascarade et qu'il y a vraiment un moyen de s'en sortir. »

« Moi aussi, » Tincel espéra en regardant l'horizon. « Heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas trop perdus, ça aurait pu nous jouer des tours ! »

Alors qu'ils naviguaient au gré du vent, Paratroopa avait eu une illumination et les avait remis sur le droit chemin. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas trop dévié de la route qu'il leur fallait suivre car Lakilester, aux commandes de l'engin, s'était efforcé de garder le cap dans une seule direction qui s'avérait être la bonne.

« Île en vue ! » s'écria Paratroopa en se tenant à la rambarde. « Enfin, je commençais à en avoir marre ! »

Ils terminèrent le reste de leur voyage en silence alors que le 'fils du roi' dont parlait leur premier indice devenait de plus en plus large au fur et à mesure qu'ils réduisaient la distance les en séparant. Les quatre individus remarquèrent que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était la Place Delfino.

« La Porte du Soleil est si lumineuse, » fit Lakilester en se protégeant les yeux. Les autres mimèrent son geste.

« Il faudrait peut-être penser à ralentir un peu, » conseilla Paratroopa, remarquant que le compteur de vitesse était anormalement haut.

« Okay, » approuva Lakilester. Il tenta de décélérer, sans succès. « Huh ? » Les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil dans sa direction, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. « J'arrive pas à freiner le bateau... »

« Arrête le moteur ? » suggéra Tiny qui ne s'y connaissait pas trop en bateau. Lakilester appuya sur le bouton, mais le bateau continua sa course folle.

« C'est quoi ce bazar ?! » s'exclama le Lakitu aux cheveux verts. « Le bateau ne répond plus ! »

Tincel blêmit, effrayé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-il avec sa petite voix.

« Lakilester, à cette allure on va pas tarder à se crasher ! » hurla Paratroopa.

Lakilester grinça des dents. « Pas le choix... SAUTEZ ! » Il donna un dernier coup d'aviron sur la droite et sauta en dehors du véhicule, l'envoyant se précipiter contre une petite île déserte à l'est de la Place Delfino.

« AAAAAAAH ! » cria Tiny en se jetant en dehors du véhicule fou. Paratroopa se saisit de Tincel et enjamba les cordes de sécurité pour terminer sa course dans l'océan. Les quatre rescapés mirent de la distance entre eux et le bateau qui explosa bientôt contre un palmier, créant une explosion tonitruante.

Lakilester fit signe aux autres. « Faut se bouger avant que les flics se ramènent ! » Tincel eut tôt fait de se sortir hors de l'eau et de voler jusqu'à la berge tandis que Paratroopa transporta Tiny et Lakilester sur la plage.

_Chers joueurs..._

« Qui a dit ça ? » Tincel questionna le groupe. Le reste des participants avait l'air tout aussi surpris.

« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna Tiny en augmentant le son sur sa montre.

_Félicitations à vous, vous êtes parvenu à déchiffrer ce premier indice, bien qu'il ait été très facile à comprendre. Ce jeu vous réserve son lot de surprises, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien..._

« Bâtard, » cracha Lakilester.

_Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des détours pour arriver sûrement, au lieu de foncer tête baissée et d'être pris dans un filet. Ceci est mon conseil pour vous. N'oubliez pas de respecter les règles et tout se passera bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que votre prochaine destination est une tour mais prenez garde, car il y a plusieurs tours sur cette Île. Vous n'aimeriez pas perdre du temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

La montre émit un bruit statique et les joueurs comprirent que le message était terminé. Tiny se tourna vers Paratroopa et Tincel. « Vous allez faire quoi, vous ? »

« On va sûrement chercher dans les parages ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une tour, non ? » Paratroopa suggéra à Tincel.

La petite étoile approuva. « Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de trouver une carte pour se repérer sur l'île. On sait pas vraiment où on doit aller, » remarqua Tincel avec intelligence. « On se voit plus tard ? » Tincel et Paratroopa n'attendirent pas de réponse et décidèrent d'explorer la Place Delfino.

Lakilester leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pas envie d'attendre ces boulets, y'a une récompense à la clé, » chuchota t-il. Sur sa droite, Tiny commençait déjà à partir mais il lui attrapa le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une alliance ? »

« Une alliance ? » questionna la guenon avec intérêt. « Et ça marcherait comment au juste ? »

« En gros, on larguerait les autres et on irait directement à l'arrivée. On s'aiderait pour les obstacles et on partagerait la cagnotte finale à deux. T'en dis quoi ? » lui demanda finalement le Lakitu à la crête verte.

Tiny réfléchit un moment. « C'est vrai que je m'imagine difficilement arriver au bout sans aide... » Elle tendit la main vers Lakilester. « On a un deal. »

« Yes ! » s'écria le Lakitu. « On va où, donc ? »

Tiny pointa du doigt le phare situé non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. « Ça ressemble assez à une tour, selon moi. Je propose qu'on aille voir s'il y a un truc ou pas. »

La guenon et la tortue se hâtèrent en direction du phare alors que des officiers de police commençaient à se diriger vers les lieux de l'accident. Heureusement pour Tiny and Lakilester, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux habits mouillés de la paire. Une fois arrivé devant la grande bâtisse blanche, Tiny en poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle trébucha aussitôt sur une corde qui était posée par terre.

« T'as eu de la chance, » Lakilester ne put s'empêcher de dire en entrant à son tour dans la bâtisse. Une arbalète non chargée se trouvait devant eux, positionnée directement en face de la porte. Tiny se releva et regarda autour d'elle.

« On dirait un piège, la corde est reliée à l'arbalète de façon à ce que quand on ouvre la porte, celle-ci est déclenchée, » constata la guenon. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas attachée à la porte dans ce cas ? »

Lakilester brandit une feuille de papier devant elle. « Je crois que ça répond à ta question. 'Cher joueur, pour un point supplémentaire, chargez l'arbalète et attachez le bout de la corde à la poignée de porte. Prenez ensuite l'écriteau qui était en dessous de la lettre, quittez immédiatement le phare en sortant par le hublot sur votre droite et posez le panneau devant le phare. Vous avez trente secondes pour quitter les lieux et ne jamais y revenir à partir du moment où le piège est confectionné'. »

« Hmm... » Tiny regarda sa montre. « J'ai déjà un point... Ça me fait un avantage, tu peux le prendre si tu veux. »

Lakilester se tient le menton avec la main. « Mais ça pourrait être dangereux... Quoique, avec l'écriteau... Bon, pourquoi pas après tout ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Lakitu prit une flèche et la mit dans l'arbalète puis se dépêcha de faire un nœud avec la corde. Tiny avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre qui leur permettrait de s'échapper et se sauva à toute vitesse en direction de la porte du soleil, tandis que Lakilester posa à toute hâte l'avertissement devant la porte d'entrée puis la rejoignit.

« Alors, t'as eu le point ? »

« Je sais pas... Ah si ! » Lakilester se réjouit en montrant sa montre à sa partenaire. « Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, faut pas trainer ici. » La figure simiesque approuva et les deux compères disparurent, loin du tumulte de la plage.

Au loin, un autre bateau n'abritant qu'un seul occupant voyageait sur les vagues... Il serait bientôt arrivé à destination.


End file.
